wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Troll
Trolls average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight, save for two tribes, the Drakkari and the Zandalari, who tend to be somewhat larger than their kindred. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. There are several different species of troll: *Forest trolls *Jungle trolls *Ice trolls *Sand trolls *Dark trolls *Steppe trolls Many trolls have no loyalty except amongst their own tribes, with the exception of the Darkspear tribe and Revantusk tribe, who are allied with the Horde. Darkspear are the playable trolls in World of Warcraft. Although the Darkspears are the weakest and smallest of all the troll races, even amongst jungle trolls, they are the most cunning and intelligent. Trolls are easily the most diverse sentient race in Azeroth, and can be found in every part of the world. Introduction Trolls are tall, lanky, and muscular. They have both elven and orcish characteristics with their fierce fangs and long ears. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexes are perfectly made for hunting. Their moss-like skin color ranges from light green to blue and purple. The skin color of jungle and forest trolls is typically green while the skin of the coastal trolls is usually blue or pale. Trolls can regenerate lost limbs and heal grievous physical injuries at an accelerated rate making them formidable adversaries on the field of battle. Trolls have a characteristic way of speaking. Words like "yo" (common greeting) and "mon" (man) are common expressions. (They speak with varying Jamaican and Cuban-sounding accents, although the Cuban seems to be more dominant amongst forest trolls.) The war-like tribes of trolls are born killers and have a strong lust for blood. Some may still cling to their heritage of cannibalism and voodoo. There are legends that suggest the possibility that the first night elves were pioneering forest trolls from the north that settled on the shores of the Well of Eternity. See Troll/Elf Lineage for more information. Starting Attributes Racial Traits Tribal Spirit Trolls are very isolated beings. Most trolls, excluding a few tribes such as the Darkspears, don't even speak any of the common languages. Wild jungle trolls and coastal trolls are rather aggressive, and are hostile towards trolls of other tribes. When it comes to tribal spirit, however, they are unbeatable. The center of a tribe's spirit is the tribe's shaman or superior hunter. Darkspear trolls (playable race) One tribe of Jungle trolls was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the orc Warchief Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, were nearly destroyed by a band of aquatic Murlocs, but Thrall and the Horde managed to save them. In return the grateful trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde. Led by the cunning Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin, the Darkspear trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracks within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles. As part of the Horde, the trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies. Darkspear troll cities and outposts * Capital city: Orgrimmar in Durotar (shared with the orcs) * Sen'jin Village in Durotar * Shadowprey Village in Desolace * Malaka'jin in Stonetalon Mountains * Zoram'gar Outpost in Ashenvale Horde-friendly troll towns * The neutral forest troll Revantusk Tribe has a village in the Hinterlands. Uncivilized trolls Other than tribes like Darkspear, most trolls will attack outsiders on sight, even trolls of other tribes. Trolls have strong lust for blood. Uncivilized trolls live all around two main continents but the majority of trolls like to live in the South. The jungle near Booty Bay in the area of Azeroth is filled with blood thirsty jungle trolls. Most trolls seem to practice cannibalism. Several specific troll tribes have been confirmed as cannibalistic, including the Mossflayer and Vilebranch tribes. Furthermore, all the currently known tribes of ice trolls practice cannibalism. Sand trolls, forest trolls, and jungle trolls are also frequently cannibalistic, though not always. Even the mysterious dark trolls are believed to be cannibals for the most part. Yet there are several notable exceptions. For example, the Zandalar and Revantusk tribes do not consume troll flesh. The Darkspear tribe, too, was cannibalistic until it joined the Horde, at which point the Darkspears officially gave up cannibalism. Not all trolls practice voodoo, but it is certainly at least as widespread as cannibalism. Little is known about the emergence of voodoo among the trolls, for most tribes that possess such knowledge are unwilling to share it with outsiders. However, with the recent advent of Zandalari trolls to Yojamba Isle, several notable researchers have come to speculate that voodoo may have originated with the Zandalari. A small number of trolls are strikingly larger and more heavily muscled than the rest of their brethren. There is no racial distinction between them and the rest of the troll race. A variety of reasons might be behind this unusual size and musculature. For example, these trolls might have been altered alchemically or magically. They might also simply have been born larger than average. Regardless of the day-to-day prejudices that such trolls must contend with from other races, these large trolls are not regarded as monstrous by other trolls. From: Troll Biology at the Official site. The ruthless Sandfury trolls inhabit the city of Zul'Farrak in southern Kalimdor. History and Legends The Twin Empires (From in-game texts) About 16,000 years ago (long before the Night Elves foolishly called down the wrath of the Burning Legion), trolls lorded over much of Kalimdor (then a single continent). The Zandalarians were the earliest known trolls, the first tribe from which all tribes originated. Over time two distinct troll empires emerged- the Amani Empire of the middle forestlands and the Gurubashi Empire of the southeastern jungles. There were smaller tribes that lived far to the north (in the region now known as Northrend). These tribes founded a small nation known as Zul'Drak, but never achieved the size or prosperity of the southern empires. The Gurubashi and Amani empires had little love for one another, but rarely warred against each other. At the time, their greatest common enemy was a third empire - the civilization of Azi Aqir. The Aqir were intelligent insectoids who ruled the lands of the far west. These clever insectoids were greatly expansionistic and incredibly evil. The Aqir were obsessed with eradicating all non-insect life from the fields of Kalimdor. The trolls fought them for many thousands of years, but never succeeded in winning a true victory over the Aqir. Eventually, due to the troll's persistence, the Aqiri kingdom split in half as its citizens fled to separate colonies in the far northern and souther regions of the continent. Two Aqiri city-states emerged - Azjol-Nerub in the northern wastes, and Ahn'Qirai in the southern desert. Though the trolls suspected that there were other Aqiri colonies beneath Kalimdor, their existence was never verified. With the insectoids driven into exile, the twin troll empires returned to business as usual. Despite their great victory, neither civilization expanded much further than their original boundaries. However, ancient texts speak of a small faction of trolls that broke off from the Amani Empire and founded their own colony in the heart of the dark continent. There, these brave pioneers discovered the cosmic Well of Eternity which transformed them into beings of immense power. Some legends suggest that these adventurous trolls were the first Night Elves, though this theory has never been proven. Empires' Fall (From in-game texts) Aside from their shadowy origins, it is clear that the Night Elves came to power soon after their discovery of the Well of Eternity. Despite the trolls' attempts to keep them from expanding their territories, the Night Elves built up a mighty empire that expanded rapidly across primordial Kalimdor. Wielding fierce magics never before imagined by the superstitious trolls, the night elves had little trouble doing what the evil Aqir could never do: topple the two greatest empires in the world. The night elves systematically dismantled the troll's defenses and supply chains. The trolls, unable to counter the elves' destructive magics, buckled under the onslaught. The night elves proved to every bit as cunning and bloodthirsty as the savage trolls -- incurring the latter race's eternal hatred and disdain. The Gurubashi and Amani Empires fragmented within only a few short years. Eventually, the night elves were burned by the arcane fires they had sought to control. Their reckless use of magic had lured the demonic Burning Legion to the world. The demons crushed much of the night elves' civilization. Though there are no records to indicate that the Legion attacked either troll civilization, it is likely that battles took place across the breadth of the continent. At the end of this terrible conflict - known as the War of the Ancients -- the Well of Eternity imploded. The resulting shockwave shattered the greater landmass of Kalimdor. The center of the continent was blasted beneath the sea, leaving only a small group of broken, single continents. Thus, great chunks of both the Amani and Gurubashi Empires still exist in the present day lands of Quel'Thalas and Stranglethorn (respectively). The Azj'Aqir kingdoms of Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'Qiraj have also survived in present day Northrend and Silithus (respectively). Both troll civilizations recoiled from the vast destruction of the primordial world they had known. The dauntless trolls rebuilt their ravaged cities and set about to reclaim some of their former power. Wrath of the Soulflayer (From in-game texts) The long centuries following the Great Sundering of the world were difficult ones for the troll race. Famine and terror were commonplace within the broken kingdoms. The Gurubashi trolls, driven to deperate ends, sought aid from ancient, mystical forces. Though both of the troll kingdoms shared a central belief in a great pantheon of primitive gods, the Gurubashi fell under the sway of the darkest one. Hakkar the Soulflayer (Not to be confused with Hakkar the Houndmaster from War of the Ancients), a vile, bloodthirsty spirit, heard the trolls' call and decided to aid them. Hakkar gave his secrets of blood to the Gurubashi and helped them extend their civilization across most of Stranglethron Vale and certain islands of the South Seas. Though he brought them great power, Hakkar wanted more and more for his efforts. The bloodthirsty god demanded souls be sacrificed to him daily. He dreamed of gaining access to the physical world so he could devour the blood of all mortal creatures. In time the Gurubashi realized what kind of creature they had courted with -- and turned against him. The strongest tribes rose up against Hakkar and his loyal priests -- the Atal'ai. The terrible war that ensued between Hakkar's followers and the rest of the Gurubashi tribes is spoken of only in whispers. The budding empire was shattered by the magic unleashed between the angry god and his rebel children. Just as the battle seemed most hopeless, the trolls succeeded in destroying Hakkar's avatar and banishing him from the world. Even his Atal'ai priests were eventually driven from the capital of Zul'Gurub and forced to survive in the uncharted swamplands of the north. Within those shadowy fens they built a great temple to their fallen god -- Atal'Hakkar -- where they could continue to do their master's work... The rest of the Gurubashi tribes went their separate ways after the great civil war had left their lands in ruins. The Skullsplitter, Bloodscalp and Darkspear tribes set off to claim their own lands within the vast jungles of Stranglethorn. Though a fragile peace had settled over the broken empire, some spoke of a prophecy that Hakkar would one day be reborn into the world -- and on that day -- he would comsume it whole. The Troll Wars One of the oldest wars in the lands of Warcraft included forest trolls of Zul'Aman and the high elves. The war started because the high elves founded the kingdom of Quel'Thalas over trolls' sacred ground. There once lay an ancient troll city that was in ruins because of unknown reason. Elven magic helped to frighten away the superstitious troll warbands and 4,000 years passed before trolls started the war in earnest. The trolls had good chance of winning the war but then humans came to aid the high elves. Together they used fire magic to prevent the trolls from regenerating their wounds. As the troll armies broke and attempted to flee, enemy armies mercilessly ran them down and slaughtered every last one of their soldiers. The forest trolls would never fully recover from their defeat, and history would never see them rise as one nation again. Troll Sub-Species * Forest trolls: The Amani Empire, living in the northern mountain forests of the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas. * Jungle trolls: The Gurubashi Empire and its break-away tribes, the Bloodscalp and Darkspear. * Dark trolls: Dark skinned version, never held an empire. * Ice trolls: White skinned ones, held cities in Dun Morogh (Frostmane Tribe) and Northrend. * Sand trolls: The Sandfury Tribe in Zul'Farrak live in the desert wastelands of Tanaris. *Steppe trolls: Steppes and grasslands of Azeroth (not currently in-game). See also * http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/story/trolls/ * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/ Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Horde races Category:Trolls